Revenge Really Is Sweet
by NoodleRamen
Summary: Hidan has dug himself up and has decided to get revenge on Shikamaru. That was his plan anyway. Rated M for Hidan, Please read and enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**Revenge Really Is Sweet**

_**This is my first multi-chapter fanfic, and the second one I've ever written so may not be too good :L Feel we need more HidaShika :3 It starts out a bit slow, but it should get better. Will hopefully update often, so please read and review**_

_**Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Naruto :(**_

...

Hidan let out a hiss of pain as the sunlight burned his eyes for the first time in months. His muscles were aching and he was absolutely exhausted but he didn't care. After finally pulling himself together, he was getting out of that hole and there was no way anyone could fucking stop him. Managing to pull himself out of the ground he lay back on the ground panting. Though he'd been underground for quite a long time, there was only one thing that he had thought of. The person who'd trapped him in this prison. That fucker Shikamaru. Hidan scowled at the thought of him, feeling his hatred rising.

He didn't care about Akatsuki, or Konoha, or even the jinchuriki. The only thing that Hidan wanted right now was revenge. He could imagine it now. Shikamaru would be wondering the forest completely unaware, when Hidan would suddenly appear. He would try to run, but he wouldn't be fast enough. It wasn't going to be a quick painless death either, oh no. That little shit was going to regret pissing him off. Pulling himself up off the ground, Hidan decided to head to Konoha where he could search for the prick.

...

That had been his plan at least. But getting into Konoha wasn't that easy. There were too many guards, and Hidan was too recognisable. Scowling, he decided he'd have to use a transformation jutsu if he wanted to find the fucker.

"Henge!" He muttered as he put his hands together. He decided to use the form of a kuonichi, he'd sacrificed from the hidden rock village. She had, had shoulder length brown sandy hair, with blue eyes. This girl had been pretty average looking so he knew he wouldn't stand out much. As with most of the shinobi he'd killed he'd never bothered learning her name, but that was no problem. He'd just make something up. He strolled confidently towards the gates trying to look natural.

When he got a little closer, he noticed the men guarding. ... Oh fuck. It was those two shinobi he and Kakuzu fought, when he killed that dick Asuma. Shit. What if they saw right through his act? He swallowed and walked through trying to look natural.

"Hey! You there!"

_Shit not good._ Hidan gulped and looked over. The one with the bandage over his nose was staring at him.

"Come over here please" he shouted waving his hand. Hidan slowly started walking over, trying to think of a way to get out of this.

"You look slightly familiar, do I know you?" The man was frowning at him, trying to place his face.

"Err, no I don't think so" Said Hidan sounding pretty flustered "I'm just visiting from Iwagakure".

The man stared a moment longer.

"And what is your name?"

"Err it's..." _Fuck I didn't get this far. _"It's...Hi... Hina! Yes its Hina...Yuga!" He gave a sigh of relief.

"I see" he went silent for a moment. "And what's the reason for you visiting Konoha?"

"Err..." _Shit! Think of something! _"I'm just trying to... Learn more about other cultures! I wanted to find out more about other ninja villages" He really hoped his lie was convincing enough. After a few moments of silence the man smiled.

"It's wonderful that young shinobi like you are interested in other cultures. It would prevent more wars if we understood each other better" The man seemed pretty happy at that thought. "Go on ahead, and have a nice visit Yuga-san". Hidan smirked internally. _Heh, what a fucking moron._ He looked over and gave what he hoped was a kindly smile.

"Thank you so much, you're very kind" He gave a small bow before practically skipping into the village trying to hold back his triumphant laughter. If all Konoha shinobi were this stupid he'd have no trouble finding that fucker Shikamaru.


	2. Chapter 2

**Revenge Really Is Sweet**

_**Here's the second part ^^ Slightly more swearing due to fact I had Bronson on in the background :L Have only just noticed how similar Hina Yuga is to Hinata Hyuga, which was accidental :L Hina as similar to Hidan, Yuga for Yugakure ^^ Please read and enjoy :3**_

_**Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me, it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**_

...

...

_I'm so fucking hungry_ Hidan whined internally as he held his growing stomach. It had slipped his mind that he hadn't eaten in months, and in his excitement earlier he had been too preoccupied to find food. He'd been wondering Konoha for hours (it felt that way to Hidan) and still hadn't found that dick Shikamaru.

As his stomach let out a growl, he let out a frustrated hiss and sat on the floor. He might have to drop the henge, but if he did he knew he'd be discovered. Guess he'd have to steal some food from somewhere.

"Are you alright there?" A voice came from nowhere making him jump. He turned around to tell them he was fine, and where they could shove their pity, when he stopped. The person looking down on him with a slightly annoyed and worried expression was the fucker Shikamaru. For the first time in his life Hidan was speechless.

"Err" _Think Jashin dammit! This could be the perfect chance!_ "I... I'm hungry"

... Well that was a good start. Hidan scowled at himself internally. Now he sounded like a stupid whiny girl. Shikamaru furrowed his brow and sighed mumbling something that sounded like troublesome.

"Don't you have any money?"

"No it... it got stolen" Hidan felt pretty proud of his lie, and decided to add to it by giving Shikamaru some the puppy dog eyes.

"Well, I suppose... I could buy you some" Shikamaru looked slightly nervous at this.

"That would be so kind of you, thank you so much!" _Haha fucking moron! You fell for it! Kakuzu was so fucking wrong about me being stupid!_

Hidan followed as Shikamaru led him to a large looking restaurant with a sign reading Yakiniku Q.

"Do you mind barbecue? I usually eat here with my team mates so..." Shikamaru looked slightly embarrassed by this.

"No, of course not I fu- I mean I love meat" _fuck yes! My favourite shit!_ As they went in Hidan could feel himself salivating at the scent of cooking meat. When the waitress bought the meat round, it was barely cooked before he began devouring it. He hadn't eaten in so fucking long, and it was so fucking good he didn't care if it was raw. When he finally ran out of meat, he looked up to see Shikamaru staring at him.

"What is it?" _What's your fucking problem shithead? _

"I've never seen a girl eat like... that" Shikamaru looked slightly shocked and amused. Hidan paled.

"Err... I haven't eaten in so fu- a while" Luckily he managed to restrain himself from swearing yet again. "And it's a long walk from Iwa..."

"Ah so you're from Iwagakure. I thought I hadn't seen you before" Shikamaru gave a friendly smile. "Ah!" He suddenly looked surprised.

_Fuck! Has he noticed something?_

"I've just realised, I never asked for your name. I'm Shikamaru Nara" He smiled and held out his hand. Hidan took it.

"I'm.. Err" _What was that fucking name again? _"Ah! Hina, Hina Yuga".

"It's good to meet you Yuga-san"

"And you Nara-san" _I'm wasting fucking time here. Need to lure the fucker out where I can get him. _"Would you mind showing me around Konoha? I haven't met anyone yet, and I don't know the place very well" _That's right fuckface! Just you fucking wait._ Shikamaru glanced at the clock in the corner of the room and sighed muttering about things being troublesome.

"I would love to help you, but I have to meet with my team this afternoon. I'm very sorry" _Fuck. _"But I could show you around tomorrow?" Hidan smirked internally.

"That would be wonderful thank you" _How could this guy be such a fucking moron? _

"Shall we say the main gate at noon?"

"Of course. See you tomorrow Nara-san"

As Hidan watched him walk away, he almost laughed out loud then. _That was so fucking easy! Guys go so stupid over a girl. _He practically skipped down the street, thinking of the many ways he could take his revenge.

-Page Break-

Shikamaru watched as that strange girl wandered down the street. He didn't know why he'd stopped to help. Normally he would've just considered it too bothersome, but for some reason the sight of that girl sitting miserably at the side of the road made him want to help her out.

_I really don't get this _he thought to himself, _it's not like me. *sigh* so troublesome. _

He stretched slightly before going to meet Choji and Ino.


	3. Chapter 3

**Revenge Really Is Sweet**

_**Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me.**_

_Today's the fucking day! _Hidan couldn't help but smirk to himself. He was going to lure the little shit out of the village and kill him. A feeling of bliss went through Hidan as he imagined how wonderful his death would feel. He would use his spear to do the actual killing, but it would be his scythe that-

...

...

"FUCK!" Hidan couldn't help but screech in rage. His scythe. His favourite fucking scythe had been lost when he fought the fucker and his team. But where the fuck was it? The last time he'd had it had been at that forest where Shikamaru had taken over his fucking shadow. That fucker had also made him drop it.

He considered going to find it, but stopped himself. The spears could kill him just as well, and he'd have plenty of time to get it later. It was nearly time to meet Shikamaru anyway, and this was one thing he didn't want to be late for. He sniggered, and once again put together his hands.

"Henge!"

-Page Break-

Shikamaru stood by the main gate feeling slightly nervous. As much as he told himself otherwise, it did feel like a date. Ino hadn't helped either. When he mentioned that he was meeting someone the next day she had instantly gone into matchmaking mode.

_Last night:_

"_You've finally gotten a girlfriend? Oh my god that's wonderful! I always thought you found women too troublesome, but I guess my influence has finally paid off~" Ino was overly excited, and instantly jumping to conclusions._

"_Troublesome woman, She's not my girlfriend. I simply agreed to show her round Konoha" But it didn't matter how much he protested, she just wouldn't drop it._

"_So is it someone I know? If you're showing her round I'm betting its Temari-chan. I've been betting you guys would hook up for years"_

"_No it's not Temari; it's a girl from Iwa called Hina"_

"_Oooo Hina-chan is such a cute name" Ino squealed. "I hope you'll make me maid of honour at your wedding~" _

"_We're not getting married I barely know the girl. Bye Choji I'm leaving, good luck dealing with this troublesome woman" He strolled off ignoring Ino's screeching._

Shikamaru sighed. Hina was late, and he was wondering if she would ever show up.

_Aren't women usually the ones who arrive early? Troublesome_

"Nara-san" He turned to see her running over. She stopped and smiled "Sorry I was late I forgot the time"

"It's no problem" He replied smiling, would you like to go?"

"Yes Fu- Nara-san" He smiled.

"Call me Shikamaru. Nara is too troublesome"

-Page Break-

This was the most fucking boring tour Hidan had ever been on. They'd been to the Hokage's mansion, the monument, and the library. The fucking library of all places! It was hard enough keeping up the happy act normally, but now the boredom was setting in it was hard not to kill him there and then.

"Shikamaru-san?" _I'm putting a fucking stop to this shit._

"Yes Hina-san?"

"Do you think we could go somewhere less crowded? I'm feeling a little... tired" Shikamaru smiled.

"Of course. Actually I know a place I'd like to show you"

"That would be wonderful" _As long as it's not a fucking museum._

-Page Break-

This was... awkward. That was the only word that seemed right. They were standing in the cemetery; in front of that dick Asuma's grave.

"Did you know this person Shikamaru-san?" _Of course he fucking did._

"He was my sensei. He was like a father figure to me" Shikamaru looked sad at this.

"That's terrible!"_Meh, the fucker had it coming._"What happened?"

"He was killed in a fight with the Akatsuki. I tried but... there was nothing I could do"

"What happened to the person that did it?" Shikamaru let out a sad smile at that.

"That man... will not be coming near this place again"

Hidan tried not to laugh at this._ Ha that's what you think fucker!_

"I'm sorry to just tell you all that. It must be troublesome"

"Not at all" _Ugh stop your fucking bitching._

"Have you ever lost anyone?"

"Err..." _What the fuck do I say to that? _"Yes I have. I lost my family when I was young"

"I'm sorry" Shikamaru looked bad for asking. "If you don't mind, what happened?"

"They were killed by enemy shinobi" That wasn't a lie. His parents had died when he was younger. It didn't bother him too much though. He would've had to sacrifice them to Jashin anyway.

"It's cruel isn't it" Shikamaru spoke softly "That children can grow up without knowing their parents. Asuma-sensei also had a fiancée and a child on the way"

"It's so sad that things like that happen"

"Anyway we probably shouldn't stay around here for too long. Come with me"

"Of course" _At fucking last._

-Page Break-

A field. That's where he'd taken him. A fucking field.

_It's no wonder the fucker doesn't have a girlfriend. He's fucking boring_. Hidan looked over at Shikamaru. He was gazing up at the clouds a thoughtful expression on his face. This seemed pretty pointless, and he decided to say so.

"If you don't mind me saying Shikamaru-san, this seems a little dull" Shikamaru looked over slightly surprised.

"Really? It feel's quite nice to me. To just lie there and think about nothing". There was a far off look in his eye as he said this. Shikamaru turned and smiled at Hidan, and Hidan faked a smile, inwardly cursing Shikamaru to the pits of hell.


	4. Chapter 4

**Revenge Really Is Sweet**

_**Here's part 4 :3 I upload a lot since I do very little :L I find Shikamaru hard to write so sorry if he's a little OOC. Anyways enjoy ^^**_

_**Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me.**_

It had been several weeks since Hidan had infiltrated Konoha and he STILL hadn't managed to kill that fucker. Instead he had seen him most days, visiting stupid places and meeting his useless fucking friends. It was getting really tiring having to pretend. He'd had to sacrifice several travellers to Jashin to get rid of his frustration. Jashin-sama would be angry with him too for not killing the heathen faster, and he desperately wanted to please his god.

Yet again, Hidan was meeting Shikamaru, along with the blonde bitch, the fatty, the pink bitch, and the asshole with the black hair that kept doing that freaky smile. It really pissed him off. Today would be the day, he told himself yet again. Today he would send the little shit to Jashin.

-Page Break-

Shikamaru had always been a smart person. A genius, he knew all about people and their ways and actions, was good at analysing. As a result of this it was impossible for him not to recognise this feeling. He felt a strange feeling in his chest, his heart rate would increase, and all he could think of was Hina, Hina, Hina...

In a way it scared him, but also made perfect sense. She was his ideal woman in every way. Quiet, polite, and generally average. Now that he had acknowledged this fact there was no point in hiding it. He would confess to her today when they met up, and everything would go as planned.

-Page Break-

"It's so nice to see you again Hina-chan" The pink haired one practically shrieked, giving Hidan a friendly smile.

"And you bi- Sakura-chan" _So fucking irritating._ It was hard not to snap and kill the bitch, but he knew if he did they'd be onto him, and he'd have to give up on his revenge for a while. Hidan was not known for being patient. He had gotten this chance and he was going to fucking take it.

"Ah, there you are Hina-san" Holding back a sneer, Hidan turned and gave a small smile.

"I've been waiting for you Shikamaru-san" _Now let's get fucking going. This shit's taking too fucking long. _Shikamaru moved over and looked at the others before leaning forward to whisper in Hidan's ear.

"Let's move away from these troublesome women and talk somewhere private" Holding in a triumphant whoop Hidan gave a small nod.

"I'd love to" _You're really going to fucking regret this._

-Page Break-

"See told you forehead, they make such a cute couple. I bet he's going to confess" Ino had a dreamy expression at the thought.

"I never said they wouldn't Ino-pig" Though annoyed with each other they shared a smile as they watched the couple walk off.

"What are you guys talking about?"

"**Nothing~**"

-Page Break-

"Here, this is the place" Shikamaru had taken him to a secluded wooded area, probably part of the woods he'd been buried in. Thinking of this, Hidan clenched his teeth.

_Not too long now. Just wait for it, then the fucker will pay._

"There's something I need to talk to you about" Shikamaru looked a little embarrassed as he said this. Hidan turned his head away unable to hold in the sneer.

"What a coincidence! There's something I need to tell you too" _You're in for a fucking shock._ He couldn't resist a small chuckle as he said this. So close.

"Do you want to go first?"

"No you, I insist" _You won't be saying very fucking much after I'm done~._

"Well the thing is..." Shikamaru struggled to find the right words for this. "I enjoy being with you, and I like you a lot so I was thinking... would you be my girlfriend?"

...

...

_WHAT THE FUCK?_


	5. Chapter 5

**Revenge Really Is Sweet**

_**Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine.**_

_You're kidding me. YOU MUST BE FUCKING KIDDING ME! _

Hidan slapped himself on the forehead, wondering if this was some kind of fucked up dream. Looking up he saw Shikamaru standing there, looking slightly concerned.

"Are you ok? Sorry I think I went too fast for you"

_Of course it's too fucking fast! There will never be a fucking time I want to hear that!_

"Ah no it's fine I..." After being all set on jumping and killing the bastard, that had thrown him well off.

"Err.. What was it you wanted to tell me?" Shikamaru decided it would be better to have a slight change of subject. Hidan froze his brain doing more thinking than it ever had before. _This could be a fucking good thing... I could earn the fucker's trust, and then break him! That would be fucking awesome!_ He looked back up, giving Shikamaru a confident smile.

"I wanted to tell you the same thing. I also like you" Hidan was enjoying this. The thought of Shikamaru's face when he revealed himself was something he could look forward to. Shikamaru looked pretty pleased at the moment. He had never really understood girls but with this one he was willing to try.

"If that's the case, do you mind if I... kiss you?" A small blush spread over his cheeks as he said this.

_? Shit, not expecting that._

"Err... I... I don't..." Hidan flustered trying to think of a way to get out of this. Nothing came immediately to mind. Deciding to try again he looked up.

"!-"His sentence was cut short when soft lips met his. He was frozen. _Shit, shit shit! This isn't fucking good._ The henge wouldn't last very long with him freaking out like this; he'd have to make an excuse. When the other shinobi pulled away he took his chance.

"Excuse me for just a second fu- Shikamaru-san! I need to err... use the bathroom!" Practically shrieking the last part, Hidan fled into the trees leaving Shikamaru standing there looking bemused.

_Must be shy_ he mused to himself as he watched her dash away.

-Page Break-

Dropping the henge Hidan lent up against a tree panting.

"Jashin fucking dammit!" He screeched as he began kicking a nearby bush. Not only had the little fucker kissed him, he'd also given Hidan a sickening feeling in his stomach. As he didn't recognise the odd feeling, it filled him with more range. How dare the little shit make him feel things?

That wasn't the main problem though. If the fucker was going to do things like that more often it would be difficult for Hidan to keep up the henge.

_Fuck_, _this is going to be really fucking hard._

-Page Break-

After Hina returned, they started to head back to the group.

"Do you mind if I hold your hand?" Shikamaru held out his own and smiled. Hina looked at him for a moment before entwining her fingers round his. As they walked back Ino looked over and caught sight of them walking hand in hand. The screech nearly deafened them and had Shikamaru muttering 'troublesome'.

"You two are so cute together~" She tackle glomped them, strangling Hina.

"Knock it off Ino, you troublesome woman. Go bother someone else" It was irritating him. Hina was already quite a shy girl, and she didn't need Ino making things worse. Ino made a huffing noise before leaving to talk to Sakura. Looking down, he noticed Hina was shaking slightly.

"Hina-san? Are you alright?" Hina stopped shaking and looked up at him, seeming nervous.

"Ah! No it's fine! It's nothing Shikamaru-san!" She was rather cute when she was looking shy. It shocked him to realise that he was blushing at this.

_I seem to like this girl more than I thought._


	6. Chapter 6

**Revenge Really Is Sweet**

_**Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me**_

Sun shone down through a gap in the tree's right onto Hidan's face. Trying to block it out he turned, hoping to get at least some more sleep. The fucking bird on the branch above clearly didn't agree. Its high pitched tweeting rang right through his head, causing him to grimace in pain. Looking up, he scowled at the shitty bird and cursed it to the vilest depths of hell before dragging himself up.

2 months. 2 fucking months since he'd been the 'girlfriend' of the fucker, and he still hadn't killed him yet. It pissed him off. Every time he got the chance something ruined it for him. Shikamaru would have plans, or they couldn't get to a place secluded enough.

Something else was worrying Hidan as well. It seemed like he was getting ill which was odd, considering he was immortal and never had to worry about that kind of shit before. It was mainly when he was around the fucker too, which made him suspicious that he was using some kind of jutsu on him. His heart would speed up, he felt a weird feeling in his stomach, and for some reason he thought more often about Shikamaru. That wouldn't be odd, except he wasn't just thinking about different ways of killing him either.

Now Hidan had never been a particularly sensitive person, so as a result he didn't realise that it was an emotion he was feeling, and not an illness. If the fucker was causing it, Hidan decided he would catch him out.

-Page Break-

They were in Yakiniku Q, as usual with Shikamaru's irritating teammates. The fat fucker Choji kept eating all the meat before Hidan could get any, and he was now starving. On top of that the blonde bitch wouldn't stop fucking talking to him. She was worse than blondie, and his bitching about art. It took ages for them to leave and when they finally did Hidan was relieved.

"Are you ok Hina-chan? You've been quieter than usual" Shikamaru was watching him looking concerned.

"Err... yes I'm fine. I've just been feeling a bit weird lately"

"Weird? How'd you mean?"

"I think I might be sick"

"What symptoms do you have?"

"Err... I get a weird feeling in my stomach, and my heart goes really fast. Oh! And there's sometimes when I get really hot. Do you know what it might be?" _Tell me what you fucking did you asshole._ Shikamaru started to laugh. This just made Hidan even more annoyed. What's so fucking funny about that? It could be something really serious!

"That's not an illness Hina-chan" Shikamaru managed to gasp out. Hidan stared.

"Well then what is it?" It came out harsher than he should've said but he didn't care, he was pissed off.

"That's love" Hidan blinked really slowly.

_EH? What's that gay shit about?_

-Page Break-

Sitting in the tree's, Hidan stared into space still not quite sure what he was feeling. He'd never admit it, but that conversation had really scared him. Love had never been something he'd understood or even cared about before.

Yet whenever he looked at Shikamaru he felt... odd. Hate used to be the only thing he felt when he looked at him. But now... Hidan felt a funny jolt when he realised he actually enjoyed spending time with the fucker. Even when they went out with the stupid blonde bitch, or just sat doing fuck all.

_And the little shit does look kinda cute when he's just sitting there looking at the- _

"GAH!" Hidan made a strangled shrieking noise as he started, realising what he had just thought.

"I'm turning into a fucking womaaaann!" His whining echoed through the surrounding area, as he sat on the ground trying to figure out what to do.

-Page Break-

As he went to meet Shikamaru he felt more nervous than usual. Before he'd thought the bastard was trying to fuck with him. Now though...

When he got closer, Shikamaru noticed and gave him a smile that made him stop in his tracks.

"Good morning Hina-chan" leaning down Shikamaru gave him a small kiss on his forehead that set Hidan's cheeks on fire. Gripping each other's hands they wandered down the street making conversation. Something was bothering Hidan though, and he needed to ask.

"... Oi fu- I mean Shikamaru-kun?" This was making him nervous.

"Is something wrong?"

"It's just... I needed to ask..." _Just fucking get on with it! _"Why do you... like me?" Shikamaru looked slightly surprised, but he thought about it for a second before turning back to her with a smile.

"I suppose you're my ideal woman"

"How so?"

"You're polite; kind; and I enjoy being with you"

...

...

...

_Oh._


	7. Chapter 7

**Revenge Really Is Sweet**

_**And Here's the start of some Angst :S Hope you still enjoy though :3**_

_**Disclaimer: Naruto isn't mine**_

_Polite... Kind... Ideal woman... Woman... __**Woman!**_

Those were the words that had been running through Hidan's mind ever since that conversation.

Polite... He was never fucking polite! He was rude, loud and obnoxious. Kind? Was there any way sacrificing children was kind? And as for the woman part... It was pretty obvious what was wrong with that statement.

Hidan knew he loved Shikamaru. Loved all the weird little mannerisms, even the way he would stare at a fucking cloud for 3 hours. But Shikamaru... hated him. Well of course, he killed his teacher, fucked with his mind, and then tried to sacrifice him to Jashin.

...

Somehow he didn't fancy his chances. Yet when he was pretending to be Hina... he was the 'ideal woman'. And it hurt. The man, who was infamous for being a merciless killer, was really hurt.

Shikamaru would never love him for him. He'd only love the girl he pretended to be. Hidan didn't want to stay that way. If he loved someone, no matter how girly it was, he wanted them to love him as he was.

Even if he could never reveal himself, living out his life pretending to be a cutesy, lovable little girl wasn't looking very hopeful either.

...

_I'm really fucked._

-Page Break-

"And you do this every day?"

"Yeah, my clan's been collecting the deer's antlers ever since we settled here" It was early morning and Shikamaru had decided to take him on his daily task of collecting medicinal deer antlers. If he was honest Hidan thought this was a really fucking pointless exercise, but seeing as he got to spend time with Shikamaru maybe it was worth it.

After 2 hours, it was decided they'd found enough and they sat in the shade of the tree's. They sat so close to each other they could feel each other's body heat.

Hidan stared up at his lover, and felt a twisting in his stomach. He couldn't fucking do this anymore. This was the first person he'd ever cared even slightly about, and he wanted him to care about the real him, not just some stupid dead girl he was impersonating. Swallowing hard, Hidan knew it was time. This would be it. He'd tell him.

-Page Break-

Nara Shikamaru was completely satisfied. For the first time he'd met someone he truly cared about, someone he felt completely comfortable out. He'd told Hina everything. His dreams, his problems, his fears, everything. And sitting here with her, everything felt wonderful.

"Shi-Shikamaru?" He was startled out of his pondering by Hina's voice in his ear. She was looking at him a nervous look in her eyes. It was odd; she'd never called him without using an honorific.

"Is something wrong?"

"I-I-I... I can't lie to you anymore!" The words came so fast out of her mouth it was hard to pick out the individual words.

_Lie? What does she mean?_

"What are you lying about?"

"I'm not who I said I was. I'm... I'm a useless fucking liar!" This really worried him. She'd never sworn before, always been so polite.

"Just calm down, and explain clearly" He was so scared then. What if she didn't really love him? What if she hated him?

"I... I really fucking love you" Tears were falling down her face now "I feel like a fucking pussy for crying like this, but I love you so fucking much. I've never fucking loved anyone before, and it hurts so much that you don't fucking know me"

_This is nothing like her. _

"Who are you? What have you done with Hina?" If this person was an imposter, and the real Hina had been kidnapped, he'd been furious.

"I am Hina, but this isn't how I always fucking act! I'm a liar. I act all fucking cute and innocent but I'm the complete fucking opposite" Her sobs had intensified. She seemed genuine enough.

"That... that doesn't matter. If-If you do have a different personality, then you shouldn't hide it from me"

"But that's not the worse fucking part" Instead of looking down like she had been, her eyes met his and he could see the genuine misery in them. "It's not just my fucking personality. When you find out who I am you'll hate me. You'll hate me so fucking much, and there's nothing I can do about it"

"Why would I hate you? You've always been good to me! I love you Hina!" This shocked him. Why would she think he would hate her?

"But I haven't! I haven't always been fucking good to you! You already fucking hate me!"

"Hina, please just tell me!" The feeling of desperation was rising. He needed to know what was wrong. Hina stood and faced him a look of grim determination in her face.

"I just want you to know that I fucking love you and I'm really fucking sorry" She threw her hands together in a sign and disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Shikamaru was surprised at this. Hina had been someone using a henge the entire time. But he would give them a chance. This person obviously cared.

He soon changed his mind when he saw who it was that was standing in Hina's place. The silver hair slicked back out of their face; the silver pendant resting on their chest; and the eyes. Those unforgettable magenta eyes staring him in the face.

"You... YOU!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Revenge Really Is Sweet**

_**Disclaimer: Naruto doesn't belong to me**_

He couldn't breathe. It felt like the world had been pulled out from underneath him. This was wrong. Everything was wrong. The man who killed his sensei; left a child without a father; and left Kurenai alone was standing in front of him.

And he was furious.

"How did you get out? Why are you here? Have you come to ruin my life more than you already have?"

"N-no, no I-"Hidan tried to say something but Shikamaru didn't want to hear it.

"It's bad enough you took Asuma from me, now you had to pretend to be a woman to fuck with me as well?" He rarely swore, but it didn't bother him anymore. Anger was taking over and he was going to let it out.

"I'm going to guess you came to kill me for burying you. Well it's too late for that. I've been dead from the day you fucked everything up!" And with that he turned and left, tears rolling down his cheeks, either not noticing or caring about the sobbing coming from behind him, and the miserable voice that was calling his name.

-Page Break-

"Shikamaru! Shikamaru!" It didn't matter how much he tried, Shikamaru was never coming back. He'd lost the only good thing he'd ever had, and it was entirely his own fault. Kneeling on the floor, he sobbed, loud, emotion filled sobs. It was the first time he had ever properly cried, and he really let it all out.

_What was the fucking point? It really fucking hurt, and now Shikamaru knows, I'll never get a fucking chance ever again._ He lay on the ground cursing his immortality and wishing he could just end it all, so the pain would stop.

-Page Break-

Shikamaru had gone completely numb. Sunlight beat down on him, as he forced his way through the crowded streets, not knowing what to do. He just needed to get away. Get to anywhere but here. It wasn't until he got to the third training ground that he finally collapsed to the ground and cried. Hidan had tricked him, and made him look like a complete moron. Finally things were going well for him again. There was a reason for him to get up in the morning but now...

"Shikamaru? What happened, did she dump you already?" Naruto was standing over him, looking a bit awkward and slightly bruised.

"Y-yeah I guess you could say that" Sitting up he wiped away his tears and looked up at the sky. "Hey, Naruto? Mind if I ask you a personal question?"

"Uh, sure. What is it?"

"Did you ever forgive that guy, for murdering Jiraiya-sama?" He could hear the sharp intake of breath next to him, but he didn't care if he upset anyone right now. This was something he needed to hear.

"I don't think you can ever really forgive someone for something like that... but if no one ever forgave each other the world would be full of war. Besides, Pain... he had his reasons"

Naruto had matured to be able to move on like that. Shikamaru obviously wasn't as grown up as he thought he was.

"I have another question... would you forgive someone if they lied to you?" Naruto looked thoughtful about this for a minute before giving his reply.

"I guess it depends on why they did it. And whether or not they regret it. I mean Sai lied to us, and now he's become a pretty good friend of ours"

"True" He didn't have many ideas on what to do, but he had a lot to think about. "Thanks Naruto. I'll see you later"

-Page Break-

Lying in bed that night he found he couldn't sleep. His parents had noticed he was more withdrawn than usual and had been 'subtly' asking him questions. In the end he'd been fed up with it and excused himself.

He wondered where Hidan was right now. Had he left Konoha? Or was he waiting for Shikamaru to lower his guard so he could sneak in and end him?

Tomorrow would be when he would find out. After a lot of thinking, of analysing and worrying, he'd decided he would find the Jashinist and make him talk.


	9. Chapter 9

**Revenge Really Is Sweet**

_**Here's the second to last chapter :3 **_

_**Disclaimer: Naruto is sadly not mine**_

Dawn came and Shikamaru still hadn't slept. All night he had tried to sleep but every time he did his head was filled with thoughts of Hidan. At first it was memories of his face twisted into those maniacal sneers, as he was killing Asuma, and taunting him. But then it changed. Then he started to see the facial expression from yesterday. While he'd been angry he hadn't cared, but thinking back now he could clearly see the anguish, and pain on the other man's face. And that caused his heart to wrench.

Jumping out of bed, he'd had enough. No more waiting, he was going to find Hidan.

-Page Break-

As Shikamaru would soon discover finding Hidan really wasn't going to be very hard. Instead of leaving Konoha like he should've done, he was in pretty much the exact same position Shikamaru had left him.

The birds were singing, the sun was shining, and it was a beautiful day. Hidan was not pleased with this. His head hurt, his heart hurt, and he felt like a sack of shit.

_You all fucking suck. Fuck you all!_ He knew he was crazy sounding but he didn't care. Shikamaru didn't care about him, so why the fuck would he care about anything else.

In the distance, footsteps were sounding on the forest floor. He should've used a henge, or hid but he didn't care. Let the fuckers come! Everything had gone to shit anyway.

"You're still here" He froze. That voice was the last thing he had expected to hear right now.

-Page Break-

Hidan slowly turned to face him, his eyes wide and surprised. It shocked Shikamaru to realise that the man had been crying, and seeing looking so helpless, made his heart ache.

"Why did you do it?" That was the most important thing right now. The truth.

"You... You were right. I was going to fucking kill you" Hidan's voice was weak, but each word felt like a knife going in. He'd been right, but it didn't make him feel any better.

"Then you told me you fucking loved me..." That part made him blush. "It really fucking freaked me out to be honest. But I started to like... being with you... I know it sounds really fucking stupid, but I love you. I'm rude, and I enjoy killing people, and I know I'm really fucked up, but I really like you. You only liked the girl I was pretending to be though, and that made me fucking miserable, so I needed to fucking tell you the truth, even if you never wanted to fucking see me again" Hidan went silent and stared down at the ground resigning himself to fate.

Shikamaru didn't know what to do. On the one hand he'd tricked him, lied to him, and generally been an asshole. But on the other hand... Usually he would play it safe and walk away but... Looking at this pitiful figure in front of him, he knew what he needed to do.

Walking over to the other, he crouched on the floor next to him and wrapped his arms around him.

Hidan had frozen. He couldn't believe what was happening.

"Why?" He managed to choke out.

"I don't know. But for some reason, I think I love you" Shikamaru barely had time to think before Hidan pulled him over and pressed their lips together.

"I fucking love you too!"


	10. Chapter 10

**Revenge Really Is Sweet: Epilogue**

_**And here is the last chapter ^^ I did attempt a lemon, but it failed so I just left it at this.**_

_**And to Chaos herself, thanks for the review it was much appreciated :3 Tried to make it longer but it felt like it was dragging it out too much :L**_

_**For everybody who's read it for this long, thanks and I hope you enjoy the end ^^**_

_**Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me, just the story.**_

"Itadakimasu" Shikamaru clapped his hands together finishing his breakfast. "I'll be back later, I need to go meet my friends" Leaving the room before his parents could answer, he was unusually eager to get out of the house that morning.

Konoha was busy as usual, and nothing seemed any different. The usual group of the rookie 9 were standing together talking by the old academy gates. With one obvious difference.

"Morning Hina" A sandy haired girl, who'd been talking to Ino turned and smiled at him, before leaning over and kissing him on the cheek.

"Nice to see ya' Shikamaru" She wrapped her arm around his before whispering in his ear. "Get me the fuck out of here! The blonde bitch is so fucking irritating; I might sacrifice her to Jashin" Shikamaru held back a laugh.

"Yeah, yeah, let's go"

When they were finally out of view of other people, Hidan grinned and released the jutsu.

"So fucking good to be me again. Seriously it's ok for you; you don't have to pretend to be a fucking girl"

"Yes I know, now stop your troublesome whining or you won't get your present"

"You got me a fucking present? What is it? Tell meeee, pretty please with sugar on top?" Hidan gave him a large puppy dog eyes look that made Shikamaru embarrassed to look at him.

"Ok! Just stop doing that face!" Chuckling to himself, Hidan followed him practically skipping with excitement. He may have been 22, but there were times he acted like a 4 year old.

"Close your eyes, and don't open them until I say so" Hidan gave him a scowl, but reluctantly did as he was asked. As he stood there, he could hear Shikamaru's footsteps moving away, and then returning before coming to a stop in front of him.

"Put out your hands" When he did this, he felt a strange yet familiar object. Opening them he saw something he hadn't seen for over a year.

"It's my fucking scythe! Where the fuck did you find this?"

"I was the one who made you drop it. It took me a little while to clean it up though"

"You are a fucking awesome boyfriend" He paused "Fuck that sounded gay"

"Surely, the fact that you're with me proves you're gay? Does your god even allow that anyway?"

"Jashin doesn't give a fuck"

"That's good for me then"

Somehow they knew that everything was going to work out fine.

...

Despite the fact that Hidan had to spend half his time pretending to be a girl. But still, you can't have everything.

idHi


End file.
